life can't you get any better?
by c1m2b3k4
Summary: where are you going kai? who are you?why does kai have three black marks in his hair? what is kai planning? why is kai getting training from his grandfather?could there be a war?enjoy!


**_hey this is my first chap please R&R_**

**_soz if bad my first fic! enjoy_**

**_bye c1m2b3k4_**

* * *

Life can't u get better!

Chapter 1: get a grip!

"Owwwwwwwwwwwww"

Came a scream every on came in to the kitchen. The team saw kai have a smirk o his face. Then they slowly turned to look at Tyson who was rubbing his face.

"Training every one." Kai ordered

While they were walking Tyson kept on rubbing his face and talking about food.

"IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP I WILL HURT YOU EVEN HARDER!" kai ordered.

They soon got to the training area and every on moaned when they went to the battling ring.

"Kai you are going to verse me," Tyson said.

"Bring it in!" Tyson said with a smirk.

"3. 2. 1. LET IT RIP!!" they both said.

The battle went on for a while but soon Tyson started to get anger and he couldn't control his beyblade.

"Dranzer attack now!" Kai ordered. It was so powerful that it broke the whole ring no one could see anything. When they could see again they found kai on his knees panting and wiping his cold sweat with his shaking hands. Kai lost the battle because half way through the attack the enemy who killed his parents did that move he couldn't do it to Tyson even how much he hated him so he jumped in the middle and got hit instead. He had blood, cuts, bruises and a broken beyblade! Tyson grabbed kai's beyblade and ran over to kai. By the time Tyson got there kai was unconscious. Ray got up and slapped Tyson across the face even harder then kai did.

"Hey what was that for?" Tyson asked swallowing his pain.

"It was your fault kai is unconscious!" ray told him.

"How!" Tyson yelled.

"Hey now is not the time to do this it might be a good idea to call the hospital" Hilary said.

"Fine" ray said in an annoyed voice.

Wen kai woke up he saw ray by his bedside with Dranzer in his hand and a wet towel in the other. "Where are the others?" kai asked ray in a weak voice. "There outside in the waiting room I go and tell them you're alright. Oh yeah Kenney fixed Dranzer, here." Ray went outside to tell the others and when they came to see kai he wasn't there!

They spent a whole day looking for him but by the time it was dark they decided to head home and get something to eat. When they arrived home they found kai eating a peace of toast. "Where were you?" asked max in an annoyed voice. Every one kept on questions so kai didn't have a chance to reply. "I WAS AT MY GRANDFATHERS TO GET SOME MORE TRIANING!! And I will be going there again tonight and I will stay there for one month and be back in time for the tournament ALL RIGHT!!!" kai said trying to sound calm! With that he got a drink and grabbed his bag and left.

"Ok let's eat!" Tyson started to head to the phone to order pizza.

"Hold on Tyson said ray we need to follow kai and find out what is wrong, why he snuck out of hospital, and that he has recently had three black stripes in his hair." Ray said with a big breath.

After everyone checked the map to find out where kai's grandfather lived. And Kenny booked the train ride. They all went to pack Tyson didn't pack anything but food.

They arrived at kai's grandfathers house but only to find it empty. "Oh well let's go find a place to sleep." Tyson said as breezy as the wind.

"Strangely I'm with Tyson" ray told everyone

"But we can't go in to some strangers house" Kenny and Hilary.

"but I guess we have to because we can't sleep on the steet with cars running over us!" max said

"fine then but I'm warning you!" said Hilary.

"yes Hilary we all no that you are not the queen." Daichi said popping out of the closet.

Daichi had been staying with kai's grandfather seeing Tyson grandpa was on holidays.

"hey daichi now give me my packet of chips back" Tyson said holding his hand out

"um… I kind of ate it all hehe" daichi started to walk away.

"yeah you better run!" said Tyson as he started to chase around the house.

"why did you follow me?" kai asked Tyson

Tyson yawned and said "yeah good morning to you to!"

"we followed you because we wanted to know if you were alright!" ray said trying to calm kai down. "good than my plan worked! But seeing I have been putting you all up to stress than how about we go out for breakfast and than go for training?" kai asked the whole team.

"YEAH!!" the whole team shouted out!

At breakfast everyone was having a good time, except for kai. Kai was worried and ray knew. He called kai outside. "what" kai asked in a cold voice.

"we have some company!" ray said.

* * *

**_soz chap is short next one will be longer!! (i hope!!)_**

**_soz 1st time_**

**_c1m2b3k4_**


End file.
